Love?
by TheLittleLlama
Summary: Korina Anders is the new girl at Gotham High and life and school are both hell on earth for her. Join her as she struggles with bullies, crushes, boyfriends, sisters, friendship and more crazy high school stuff. Oh, and how does Kori know Principal Wilson already? Read to find out! Kori x Richard and maybe Gar x Rachel. Rated T for suggesting themes. NO HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

Love?

By: TheLittleLlama

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own the Teen Titans, I only own the right to write a fanfic about them.**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Chapter One:

I stepped onto the mildewed and gritty pavement outside of my boyfriend's shabby apartment complex. I was dressed in a dirty, dark purple hoodie, an ugly green colored tank top, and blue skinny jeans supported by a faded white belt.

My 23-year-old sister honked the horn to her pick up truck loudly. "Oh my Xhal Kori! You beg me to take you to school early and now your just dawdling! Get in truck or your walking to school." I sigh and throw my backpack into the truck before stepping in it myself.

Kom doesn't even wait for me to put on my seatbelt before she slams her foot on the gas pedal. I close my eyes and daydream about having buckets of money. No more Xavier, no more Kom, no more dirty apartments. It's just my rich husband and I in a huge white mansion.

Kom snaps her fingers in my face. "Earth to Kori? Get the hell out of my car! I'm gonna be late for work."

"My apologies." I step out of the car and grab my backpack. Kom swears again as she speeds away. The sun comes into view as I look after her. My eyes squint due to the sun's harsh rays. My eyes used to a bright green. But now they've dulled a bit. Just like my skin. All my color's drained. I guess that's what happens when both parents die and no one will tell you how.

I trudge to my first period class as I do everyday. I decided that if I get to class early enough, then Kitten wouldn't have time to insult me like she always does.

I reach Mr. Light's classroom and pull a key out of my backpack. He gave me an extra key to the class since he knew that I liked to get to school early. In exchange, I agreed to writing down all the assignments for the day on the board.

Once I enter the classroom, I drop my backpack and open a drawer on Mr. Light's desk. I pull out the notes for the day and examine them:

_1-17-14_

_When you enter class, get in, sit down and BE QUIET!_

_Complete the back of Worksheet 12 that you got yesterday. I will be checking last night's homework._

I groan as I neatly write the words onto the board. I had completely forgotten to do homework. Not with Xavier around. I could've gotten it done if I'd been at Kom's house, but that girl doesn't know how to deny booze.

"Oh, so you're getting here early now? Great. Now there aren't any teachers around to tell me to stop." I sigh and face Kitten with a dreaded look.

"Just leave me alone. I have something to do, okay?" The words come tumbling out as on routine. I say the same words every time.

Kitten flips her hair. "God Kori, I'm actually not here for you this time." Richard Grayson, the school playboy, enters the classroom and closes the door. "I'm here for my Richie-poo!" With a squeal Kitten wraps her arms around Richard's neck and the two "make out".

My eyes widen. "But, Richard, you're dating Babs…?" I mumble it to myself. I don't feel like hearing what Kitten has to say about that. I'm sure she already knows though.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Kitten thrusts her skirt back on as soon as Mr. Light enters the classroom, along with 6 other students, and I only recognize some of them. Rachel Roth, a goth girl with an 'I don't care' attitude; Garfield Logan, a green haired, wannabe comedian; Victor Stone, the jock with mad computer skills; Lucy Clover, Wally West, and Xavier Redd.

Mr. Light gives Kitten a suspicious look before turning to the board to examine my work.

"Nice job as usual Koriand'r." I smile at his comment, the one I hear everyday of the school week. Since its Friday though, I won't be hearing that for two days. School is like a safe refuge for me. I hate the weekends.

Science class flies by and I get lectured for not doing my homework. Students snicker. Mr. Light shushes them.

I sigh and slam my head on the desk. I stay like that until the class period is over. The bell for second period rings, and I jump out of my seat and bolt from the classroom. I reach my locker and notice Richard's is right next to mine, followed by Kitten.

"Ugh! I cannot stand Kitten! Why must she always be such a bother! Oh, and that Richard Grayson. He is a nuisance as well! My life is not fun with them around." I look up and notice Richard had been at his locker the whole time.

The look he gives me when he takes off his glasses makes me forget my locker combination. I think I have discovered the real meaning of a death glare.

"What kind of problem do you have with me, huh? What's with Kitten?"

I slam my books on the floor. That's enough to get the whole school's attention. "Oh! You stand right there next to her when she humiliates and tortures me. You are just a thoughtless dog, on Kitten's chain." I open my locker, throw my books in, slam the locker closed, and shoulder past Richard.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

I skip eating lunch and go to the school library. I only have permission to be in there because Rachel gave me permission.

"That's was something you did in the hallway Kori." Rachel pushes a cart filled with books and stops to shelve one. **(A/N: Shout out to all the library assistants out there!)**

I look down turn the last page of my book. "Well, I may be quiet, but that doesn't not mean I do not say what I mean." I close the book and Rachel puts a ham and cheese sandwich on top of it.

"Eat Kori. You can't skip eating. Remember how I had to go to rehab for that?" I nod and smile at her.

"Thank you. However, I was not trying to skip eating. Xavier lost his job, and Kom will not give me any money for lunch. I can not even afford a bus ticket, so if Kom won't take me to school, I must walk!"

Rachel puts down a book and looks me in the eyes. "Then you should apply for a job. I only know about one job opening. It's at the club called _Dancing Devil."_

I look up at the cracks in the ceiling. "I also heard about the job opening at _Caring Heart's Daycare."_

"Well you can choose to either slide down poles or look after a bunch of drooling babies." Rachel begins to push her book cart again and leaves me with a decision to make.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() 

"Xavier, the manger told me that we no longer had to pay the bills for this month because it had been taken care of?" I had just gotten "home" from school and plopped down on the tiny bed in Xavier's apartment.

Xavier took a swig off his beer in the kitchen. "Yeah we're all good now babe. I took care of it with my last paycheck from my job."

I frown and sniff the bed sheets to clarify my thinking.

_Las Vegas Beauty?_

_Our manger wears that kind of perfume. I do not._

I knew it.

**(A/N: That's all I have with my story for now, but I hope you like it so far! My goal is to update every Saturday, so look forward to the next chapter!)**

**~TheLittleLlama**


	2. Chapter 2

Love?

By: TheLittleLlama

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own the Teen Titans; I only own a pair of cat ears. =^. . ^=**

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Chapter 2

My breath fogs up the glass window of the ice cream shop. I stare at all the happy costumers inside of the shop. Buying ice cream and arguing over which flavor was which…. there used to be a time when I was like that. Now if I could even afford ice cream, the flavor no longer matters to me.

I sigh and stroll away from the shop, staring at other shops in the Gotham Mall, wishing I could enjoy the sweet frozen treats along with the rest of Gotham. I turn my head and look back at the shop once and then the world goes in slow motion.

I see a blurred mix of the colors blue, pink, and black and then I feel myself crash head on into something warm and soft before my head slams on the concrete.

"Ow…" I rub the back of my head gently as throbs with pain.

"That wouldn't have happened if you had been looking where you were going."

I look and notice Kitten dressed in a pink, white laced crop top, white skinny jeans, and pink sandals. Richard, whose holding about a thousand shopping bags, is dressed in a blue and black V-neck shirt and black jeans.

I stand up stare at the floor. "My deepest apologies for colliding into you. I did not mean for that to happen."

Kitten rolls her eyes and stomps off with Richard. "Whatever. See ya' loser!"

I notice that Kitten has dropped one of her pink dresses on the ground. It is simply short, stopping four inches above the knees, and has white frills. I would return the dress to her but, first of all, I am sure does not need anymore clothes, and second of all, I am in desperate need of more clothes.

I drape the dress over my purple t-shirt and keep on walking.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

I look at myself in the mirror. I had just arrived back at Xavier's place and I tried on the dress immediately. Strangely, I seem to be Kittens size, and I can fit the dress.

I twirl around and giggle, bringing Xavier around the corner.

Xavier smiles, but quizzically. "You look great babe, but how'd you afford that dress? I thought you were broke."

I bite my lip. "Can you keep a secret?" Xavier smirks.

"I'm basically keeping all of your secrets." He touches the side of my neck and I clasp my hand over it and turn away.

_49_

I shake my head and face him once more. "A girl dropped it in the mall, and I um…."

Xavier pats me on the back. "Oh, so now you're taking the life of a criminal, Kor?"

I shake my head and to the bathroom to take off the dress. It makes me feel guilty thinking that I am so pretty in something that I have taken without permission.

After I have finished changing, I come into the kitchen and see Xavier sucking down beer. He turns around and gives me crooked smile. My eyes pop and I back up to the door.

"Ok, well I guess I will just go outside for another walk Xavier, okay?"

Xavier just nods his head and pours the beer down his throat.

As soon as I am outside, I slam the door closed. Sometimes I am able to escape Xavier's drinking bouts before they get out of hand.

When I reach the park I see Richard Grayson sitting on the bench, next to a girl with short red hair. She was dressed in a black and yellow t-shirt and black skinny jeans that matched her soft yellow sandals. Babs.

She turned her head and sighed. "So we both agree on seeing different people?" Richard nods his head slowly.

Babs stands. "Then I guess this is goodbye." Richard stands and kisses her. Then they hug, both have tears rolling down their cheeks. She is the first to break away and she strolls away.

Richard still has his head in his hands when I sit down next to him.

"May I ask if you wish to talk about her?" Richard looks up, surprised to see me, and then his look hardens.

"Why do you care? I'm a bother, remember?"

I look stand up. "Never mind. I thought you could use a friend, but obviously I was wrong."

I casually walk off until I hear him say, "She was my girlfriend, my first real girlfriend."

I turn around and listen to him continue his story.

"At first, I with her for the intercourse, but she wasn't like that. We ended up dating for two years. It was the best relationship of my entire life. But then, we got to high school and more girls were willing to satisfy my needs. Barbra just wasn't cutting it anymore, but I still loved her. We started breaking up more, and what you just saw was our final break up."

I blink and find it hard to swallow. It was quite a lot what he had dumped on me, and I was in quite a lot of shock. I realized I have sat down next to him and I place a hand on his shoulder.

"Richard, you are so capable of many more things than what you think you are. Barbra was truly not the one for you if you could not stay loyal to her like that." Richard looks up at me as I continue. "You will know you have found the one when you find it hard to betray her."

Richard smiles at me. "Thanks…what's you're name?"

"Korina Anders, but you can call me Kori." I smile and then I notice the cloudy skies. "Oh X'hal, I think it will rain soon…"

Richard looks confused at the mention of X'hal's name, and before I can tell him anything the rain suddenly pours down on us. Richard takes his car keys out of his pocket.

"I can walk you to you're car, if you want." I cover my head with my purse.

"I do not own a vehicle…"

Richard smiles and takes my hand. "Well, then I could just drive to my house."

I smile and follow him to the car. Soon, we are three blocks away from my house, when I realize he says he is taking me to his house.

"Oh, please stop the car." Richard looks up confused. "My boyfriend, he will be quite angry if I do not get home-"

Right outside our apartment I see bottles come flying out of the window and I hear the sound of gunshots."

Richard stares at me with wide eyes. "Are you sure?"

I shake my head. "Forget everything I just said! Take me to you house, please." 

Richard smiles at me and then something weird happens to me.

I feel a warm blush and my heart feels all jittery.

Is this….?

**Sorry for not being able to update last Saturday, we had places to go and things to do, and be a crazy eight grader! I hope everyone had an awesome Valentine's Day! I got lot of chocolate! Did you?**

**~TheLittleLlama**


	3. Chapter 3

Love?

By: TheLittleLlama

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned the Teen Titans, there would be RobStar in every episode!**

**(A/N: I want everyone to go check out my profile when you get the chance. I updated it so you can learn more about me!)**

Chapter 3

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

I breathe in the warm scent of hot chocolate. I was at Richard's place, sitting comfortably on the couch. He had already introduced me to his butler, Albert, and his little brother Timmy. Despite being glad to meet them, I am still confused as to why he refuses to introduce me to Mr. Bruce Wayne. Perhaps he is scared of what he will think? Whatever the matter, I still wish to meet him.

I slide off the couch and walk down the hallway quietly. I find a door labeled, _Bruce Wayne_, and I press my ear to the door, to make sure that he is actually there. I hear his voice, but I also hear another one.

Richard?

"Its not what you think, she's just a girl from school."

"So why did you bring her over here then?" Mr. Wayne says.

"Its storming outside, and she doesn't have a car to get home. SO I figured I'd let her stay here until-"

"And why haven't I been introduced to her yet?" Richard is silent. I do not hear him say anything for a second and then he begins to speak again.

"I'm just tired of introducing people to you, and then they get all worked up and get jittery when they talk to you. Then that's all they talk about with me."

Bruce grunts and mumbles something that is unclear. I wish Richard would know that I will not begin the constant rambling about his father.

I knock on the door and open it without waiting for a response.

Richard turns his head and stares at me while Mr. Wayne stands and walks out to my with an extended hand.

"Hello, I'm Bruce Wayne, Richard's father, but you already know that."

I shake his hand. "Hello Mr. Wayne, I am Korina Anders, but everyone calls me Kori. I am truly sorry for intruding, but I thought I would be rude to come to your….mansion and then not introduce myself properly." I curtsey to add a "princess" effect. "It is a pleasure to meet you."

Mr. Wayne smiles and Richard has a look of shock on his face.

Mr. Wayne smiles at him. "Not every girl is the same Richard."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"…and this is my room." Richard opens the door to a large bedroom with a king-sized bed. The room has many trophies, badges, and awards, but it also looks somewhat messy.

Richard begins to pick things up off the floor. "So about the mess, I wasn't really expecting to bringing somebody over."

I wave my hand rapidly in front of my chest. "Oh, well it is no big deal! I was not expecting to stay here over night anyway."

I notice a pink, lacy undergarment under the bed and I sigh. I wonder if I will be sleeping here or not? It is very quiet while Richard cleans up, so I decide to make small talk.

"I need to get a job soon, so I was wondering if you thought I should work at _Caring Heart's Daycare_, or _Dancing Devil_."

Richard pauses his cleaning when I say _Dancing Devil_. "Why would you get a job there?" 

I raise an eyebrow. "Um…"

Richard stands up and walks over to me, putting his hands on top of mine and getting down on his knees. "A job like that corrupts people, and you already seem so…. innocent and nice. I think it wouldn't be right if you got a job there."

Before I tell him that the club pays more, I find my self-beginning to see past his black shades. His eyebrows are arched with worry and his face looks utterly, adorable. I cry out when his warm hands leave mine. Richard looks back at me with a confused look.

I blush and slink into a corner of his room. "Oh my, I, um, you were hurting me…." Richard utters an apology and resumes his cleaning. The television is muted, but I can still see the weather for tonight.

I bite my fingernail. "So, um, will I be spending the night? The forecast is not promising for the rain to let up." A thunder rumbles and lightning flashes. I let out a yelp. The lights flicker and the lights go out.

I feel my body jerk its self out of the chair, stumbling around in the dark until I find Richard. My arms automatically wrap around him and my body becomes racked with sobs. I do not understand why I cry, but I cannot stop it. Richard's hand runs through my head, and he repeatedly tells me that it is okay.

The lights flicker back on and I see Alfred standing in the room with a smile on his face.

"Excuse me, but if you don't mind, I made chocolate chip cookies." Richard & I both bolt for the door as Alfred hands me the plate. Alfred whispers into my ear.

"_You seem like a keeper. Keep him out of trouble, will you?"_

I nod my head and Alfred hands me the plate of cookies.

Alfred looks at Richard. "This time Mr. Grayson, actually _eat _the cookies. We don't want another incident like last time when you and that blonde girl-"

Richard pushes him out the door quickly. "Ok, ok, got it Alfred, goodbye!" Richard closes the door and I hand him a cookie.

"So, I'm guessing you probably will be spending the night. Are your parents and your boyfriend will be okay with that?"

I shake my head slowly. "Well, I assume my boyfriend will be ok, but I do not have my parents anymore…"

Richard drapes his arm over me. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." 

His comfort and warmth envelopes me and I drift off to sleep.

_Is this….?_

**(A/N: Sorry for updating so late in the day! I have a project due and I had to get that done. I felt a little bit lost with this chapter, like all my writing is gone. I'm feeling some writer's block, so this might go on hiatus. It all depends on your reviews my little llamas!)**


	4. Chapter 4

Love?

By: TheLittleLlama

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS!**

**(A/N: OK GUYS! HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER! I KNOW YOU WAITED SO LONG! (Sorry about the caps lock!) Thanks to all my reviewers who waited so long, and special thanks to Sweetums14! I'll try by best to improve the story for you! Thanks for the tip! Ok-on to the story!)**

**Chapter 4:**

The frequent shake to my shoulder jolts me awake.

"Kori? Kori! Get up, we're gonna be late for school!"

I recognize the voice as Richard's and I sit up slowly, rubbing my forehead. _'I hope I am not drooling!' _Suddenly self-aware, I wipe my chin and rub my hands over every inch of my face. When I am sure there is no drool on my face I slide out of Richard's arms.

"Oh no…" I mutter this and bite my lip.

"What's wrong?" Richard replies with worry. "Did something happen?"

"No, it is just, I was not really planning on staying at your place this late-or even in the first place-and I did not bring any changes of clothing…."

Richard runs his fingers through his jet-black hair slowly, trying to think of what to do next.

"Well...I would let you borrow my clothes, but then everyone at school else would think we did something…" For a second I flinch, clearly offended, even though I have no intention of doing something like that with him.

I place a finger on my lips. "Perhaps your butler could order something…?"

Richard shook his head. "No, if he ordered something that would take to long."

I am suddenly struck with the thought of going back to Xavier's place to get clothes, but then I remember that if he sees me with Richard he'll get jealous and beat him up, or he'll beat me with another broken beer bottle. I shudder and try to shake off the idea of such a thing happening. It does not matter what we decide, he will still beat me in the end.

Richard snaps his fingers. "How about we go to your _boyfriend's_ place and-"

"NO!" My eyes widen and Richard raises an eyebrow. "I mean...he has already left for work and only he has the key…"

"Then couldn't we break the window?"

"Richard, he and I live in an apartment-we can barley afford the rent, but that doesn't mean we need to disrespect the property."

Richard nods his head and I think about how he spat out the word _boyfriend _as if it were poison. Could he be jealous?

'_Why would he be jealous of an ugly girl like you?'_

The thought stings, but I know it is true. Why else would I have never had a boyfriend before? I look down and Richard snaps again.

"How about we ditch? The fair's in town-let's go there!"

I shift uncomfortably. I have never ditched before and it would hurt my "goody-goody" reputation. "But others will still question if both of us are out and-"

"No, no, you're usually out sick and even the teachers know I ditch so there's no problem." He digs through a drawer and tosses a grey _BWE _sweatshirt at me.

I catch it and read the front of it carefully. The BWE must stand for Bruce Wayne Enterprises. I quietly ask for directions to the bathroom and head there immediately.

()()()()()

I stand in the shower, letting the warm water roll down my back and soak my dirty red hair.

'_This is the first time I've taken a shower in weeks!'_

I think this as I remember how the manager took away our water when we could no longer afford to pay the bill. I wonder if he will even care if I am gone this long. He is probably sleeping with the manager again just so she'll pay out rent for us. It is only a matter of time before the other residents find out, or she begins tire of paying twice the rent.

I turn off the water and carefully step out of the tub. I stand at the mirror and realize that I do not have any deodorant or a toothbrush. I open the medicine cabinet and examine it until I find a deodorant suitable enough for women.

A knock comes to the bathroom door and I reply with stating the occupancy.

"Well I know that." It is Richard. "Hey, I had Alfred order from the store, so I've got some deodorant and a toothbrush for you. I open the door a creak and receive the products.

"Thank you, but I figured you'd already have some."

Richard laughs. "But I'm not girl Kori. Guys exist too, remember?"

"No, I mean surely before one of you "women" leave your bedroom the freshen up first, right?"

As soon as it comes out my mouth I regret it. Richard's silence speaks volumes of hurt. I can that he trying to push past.

"Yeah, I guess I should have expected you to say that…just don't take long, OK? Bruce will be home soon and I don't want him to know I'm ditching."

"Okay. Thank you Richard."

He mutters his thanks and I begin to wonder if he thinks that that is all that I think of him.

()()()()()

I pull my deep red hair into a net, high ponytail with a blue scrunchie I find in Richard's room. I tug on my capris from yesterday and slip on a pair of Richard's sneakers.

I hear him get out of the shower and plop down on his bed while I wait. On his bed stand I notice a picture of Kitten smiling in a small black frame. This brings a dull look to my face. I had forgotten all about her. How could I forget his girlfriend? I begin to notice how I never noticed all the little pictures of her around the room. Maybe it was because I was focused on the events that night, not to add the fact that I was exhausted.

Richard exits the bathroom and picks up some car keys lying on the dresser.

"All right, let's do this! You're gonna have a blast Kori-just wait!"

Can doing the wrong thing be fun?

()()()()()

Yes! Doing the wrong thing can be fun! Very fun indeed!

Sure, Richard sped to get to the fair but it was worth it!

He places a cap on his head and black shades so no one will recognize him as Richard Grayson.

"Alright so which ride do you wanna get on first?"

Bite my lip and look around. "Umm…I have never been here before, so I am afraid I do not know."

"Right, right. Then I'll pick. My favorite ride is the Stomach-O-Flip! Let's get on that!"

He drags me in line for the tallest ride at the fair and my stomach drops. I am about to tell him I have fear of heights, but what can do about? Plus he looks very happy and I do not want to ruin that for him.

As soon as we board I strap the seatbelt on and tie it as tight as I possibly can and clutch onto the rail.

Richard laughs. "You're not gonna fall out of the rollercoaster Kori-loosen up!"

Now I have another thing to be worried about.

The ride starts off very slow and then suddenly lurches forward. I glance at everyone around me throwing their hands in the air screaming with huge smiling mouths. I look at Richard who is sitting on his shades and cap. His wild, spiked hair is flying everywhere and his blue eyes have a spark in them-Dangerous but safe type.

Oh, his blue eyes. I forget I am even on the ride. I could stare at them all day-it even makes me forget about my fear of heights.

I throw up my hands in the air scream.

I scream for Richard.

_This has to be…._

**(A/N: That was a lot of words I typed there, huh? Don't worry the story is NOT going on hiatus and it'll start updating on Saturday's again. I hope you enjoyed and I wanna hear from you in the comments!)**

**~TheLittleLlama (This story will not start updating on Mondays! )**


	5. Chapter 5

Love?  
By: TheLittleLlama

**Disclaimer: NO, I do not own the Teen Titans.**

Chapter 5

"OKAY! Have fun and remember to keep your legs and arms inside of the ride at all times. Enjoy!" The overly excited woman presses a button to start the ride. She waves at us frantically with a huge smile on her face. She seemed a little over excited to me.

I gaze at everyone from below the Sky Ride, our last ride at the fair. Richard was a bit cautious about getting on the ride since it was really meant for couples, but why only get on the ride because of that silly reason?

I look over and notice he has scooted away from me so we will not look like a couple. I feel a little pang at my heart when I see other couples snuggled up together on this ride. I really want to talk to Richard, but it seems that he does not wish to be bothered.

I sigh and begin to imagine what he would do if I fell off the ride:

"_KORI!" Richard screams as I tumble out of the seat._

"_RICHARD!" I grasp for him with one hand and use the other hand to cling onto the ride. Others around us are gasping and beginning to call 911. I finally grasp his hand and others begin to applaud. _

_Richard pulls me back into the seat. "I was worried there for a minute. You could have died."_

_I smooth my pants. " It just reminds you of how fast a life could end."_

_Richard smiles. "Then that means you have to make every second count." Richard pulls me in for a deep kiss…_

"Oh Richard, you taste so sweet…"

"Huh?" 

I look at the confused expression on his face and blush. "I-I, I mean, this taste so sweet!" I gesture towards the cotton candy. "Thank you for buying it for me!"

Richard doesn't really look like he believes me, but he just sighs and rests his hand on his chin. I note that it has gotten later in the day, so school is over by now. My thoughts wonder back to my day dream.

'_I wonder why I was daydreaming about kissing Richard. I already have a boyfriend, even though I didn't have that choice. I wonder what he will do to me once I get home…'_

The thought continues bugging me and sends shudders down my spine. '_Maybe he will burn my back with the iron again, or maybe he will hit me with the wooden chair again. Actually it is very unhealthy to think about this. I should just let what happens happen and stop worrying about the future.'_

I bit into my cotton candy rolled up my sleeve so I could see my scars. I notice Richard has looked over and I quickly pull it down.

"Where did you get those from?" He grabs my arms and rolls up my sleeve again.

I stutter. "Um, a cat. I used to have a cat and this is what it did to me. I did not really like me." Once again, Richard looks like he is having a hard time believing me.

"You know Kori, I really hate it when people lie to my face."

I flinch and stare at the people below us one more. We stay silent for the rest of the ride. I feel really bad because I really wanted to tell Richard a little more about myself. I thought we were growing closer but these lies are tearing us apart.

"Richard! Dude!" I look up and see Richard's friends, Victor, Wally, Jenny, Garfield, and Rachel waving at him. Richard runs toward Victor and does a handshake with all of them except Rachel, who slaps his hand away when he offers.

After about ten minutes of them talking, I realize that He has completely forgotten about me. I glance over and see Garfield kiss Rachel straight on her lips. She slaps him, and struts away, with him running after her yelling apologies.

I ponder reminding Richard that I am here and that we are hanging out, but I realize that he may not want to be seen around me with his friends and that could make it sound like a date. It seems that he is beginning to remember me because his friends ask him why he skipped school this time, but my heart sinks when Kitten appears. Soon, all of them begin to walk off, laughing and joking around. I call Kom to ask her to come pick me up, but I end the call when she picks up as I realize she is probably just going to say no. I glance back at Richard one last time before deciding to walk home alone, tears in my eyes.

()()()

Halfway in the middle of my walk it beings to pour rain without warning. I sigh as I realize my top has become transparent. Several young men in the street smirk at me and walk in my direction. I get a sick feeling in my stomach the second one of them talks to me.

"Hey sweetie pie, what are you doing walkin' out here by yer'self. Huh?" He wraps his dirty arms around my waist and waver dangerously close to my well educated chest.

I shift uncomfortably and shield my chest with my arms. "Um, well my boyfriend is expecting me so I need to get home fast-"

"Yo', dude the girl's got a boyfriend. We should leave her alone."

I smile as soon as the one of the guy's friends asks the question. I never hear his response. As soon as he releases me, to pummel his friend I take off running down the street, eyeing my apartment complex. I hear the sound of his footsteps chasing me as he yells things like, 'Come back here baby I am not done talking to you!'

I trip over my untied shoelace and skin my knee quickly getting up so he will not catch up to me. I turn around and he is at enough distance to grab me by my hair to stop me. I spot an upcoming car and I get a plan.

I jump onto and off an nearby bench and land on top of the car. I hear screams from the inside of the car, but the car doesn't stop until it reaches a stop sign in front of the apartment complex. An angry driver comes out but I am already jumping off and heading to my apartment door.

I pick up a key under the mat and twist in the lock until the door opens.

I slam the door open and I collapse on the floor. I am suddenly face to face with Xavier's shoes.

"Oh, hello darling. I guess you are wondering where I was last-"

His foot immediately slams into my eye before I can continue. Stars spot my vision and I scream out in pain. Xavier yanks me up my shoulders and I feel something dislocate.

"Where the hell were you!?" Before I can whimper a reply he slams me against the wall repeatedly. My back and my head are both hit with terrible shocks of pain. Tears stream down my face a let out little yelps of pain. My head feels like it is busting over. My vision suddenly begins to become blurry and I don not even realize I am screaming bloody murder.

The sounds of yelling coming from the other side of the wall becomes audible and partly knocks me out of my stupor.

"OPEN UP RIGHT NOW! I'LL CALL THE POLICE!" I hear the manager yelling at our door. Everyone in the apartment knew that Xavier beat me, but now I was screaming and the wall was starting to crack. Xavier stops slamming me against the wall. He carries my over to the other side of the room and kicks me in the stomach and I yell at him to stop. I hear the manager dial 911 on her phone. All of a sudden, a shudder goes through my body and I know the truth.

He is going to kill me.

Xavier kicks me in the stomach and I go flying through the window. The glass flying around me scrapes my skin and I am too shocked and scared to scream. I hear sirens, yelling, screaming, and the sound of Kom's voice. I have no idea when she got here. I close my eyes and welcome warm darkness.

The last thing I think of before I hit concrete is Richard.

_Why do I still feel like I…_

**(A/N: CLIFFY! I know, sorry for not updating on time, but I was trying to perfect this chapter because I think it was really good. Of course, I do not support abusive relationships and if you are in one, get out as quickly as you can. Look forward to the next chapter!)**

**~TheLittleLlama**


End file.
